Life without jokes
by Naima1328
Summary: El simple y crudo pasado de Sans & Papyrus.


**Notas increíbles antes de empezar a leer:**

 **Pareja:** NONE

 **Personajes:** Sans, Papyrus, Gaster.

 **Advertencia:** Situaciones crudas

Esto es situado antes de la llegada de Frisk y Chara a Underground, además de ser en 1ra persona, disfrutad :)

* * *

 **Life without Jokes**

Ahí estaba otra vez, encerrado en aquel gran objeto de cristal lleno hasta el tope de aquella cosa color azul, tengo frio, odio la comida que me inyecta esa sonda en mis huesos, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, pero estoy consciente, he visto a ese hombre alto de máscara extraña rondar por aquí y teclear comandos en aquella máquina que controla este lugar. ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué me tiene aquí? y lo más importante... ¿Quién soy yo? ¿QUE SOY YO?.

Apagué mis pupilas mágicas simulando cerrar mis inexistentes párpados, era otro día más en el que volvería a encender mis pupilas y estaría en un instante sobre aquella camilla de experimentos o de pie atado de pies y muñecas en el aire, sintiendo esos electrochoques que hacen que mi cuenca izquierda torne ese fuego azulado y mi cuerpo comience a retorcerse para terminar destrozando el lugar.

Sí, así sería una vez mas ¿Cuál era la diferencia en los días que pasaban? siempre era la misma rutina.

Siempre.

-%&/%*#=

Su voz, su voz distorsionada era aterradora, nunca entendí nada de lo que decía, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera usando un lenguaje común, ese hombre, era Gaster, fue lo único que me escribió la primera vez en una pizarra con letra legible y lo último que me mostró, yo sólo veía atento desde mi recipiente, aquella gran pizarra verde con alta tecnología donde escribía variables y cosas así, pero nunca sabía con qué fin y el por qué me necesitaba.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos unos momentos sin darme cuenta que el hombre programó otro recipiente, era el último en el que estaba trabajando, supuse que era cualquier otra cosa como un monstruo o algo así, no era la primera vez, siempre los creaba y salían mutados, me preguntaba si yo también era un "experimento fallido". Mis pupilas fueron subiendo hasta mirar como aquella cápsula fue descubierta, era… ¿Otro yo? No, él era más delgado y pequeño, muy pequeño, parecía algo a lo que describen como bebé, pero no un monstruo con carne y pelo, sino más bien… un esqueleto.

Me sorprendí, era la primera vez en años que veía algo así ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Era real? Mis preguntas fueron contestadas al instante, pues aquel "bebé esqueleto" estaba abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vió fue a mi e hizo una expresión de alegría, ¿Qué no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor?, me acerqué lo más que pude al vidrio de mi cápsula y coloqué mis manos en éste, mirándole desde esos pocos metros de distancia, sentí algo, una sensación de amargura y tristeza, ese bebé era como yo y sonreía, aún sonreía y no era algo fingido como mi sonrisa permanente, era algo real.

-´+}{=#&/

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

-P-A-P-Y-R-U-S -Escribió en la pizarra.

Ese era su nombre, Papyrus, él era mi compañero ahora, al menos ya no me sentía tan solo, volví a apagar mis pupilas hasta sentir como las sondas se desplegaban de mis huesos y la cápsula se rompía dejándome salir y tocar aquel suelo de metal, al fin ¡Era libre! ¡Ya no estaba atrapado en esa cosa!

-…

Ganster hizo una señal, intentando llamar mi atención, cuando lo vi, éste señalaba su "boca" pintada en esa máscara, haciendo también cerrar y abrir sus manos ¿Quería que hablara?

-¿Por qué…. me liberaste? -Sinceramente era lo único en que pensé- ¿V-Vas a matarme?

El de la máscara blanca negó con sus manos, me escribió al parecer una nota, la dobló en bastantes partes quedando un trozo pequeño el cual metió a un bolsillo de una prende de vestir azul con afelpado en el cuello, se acercó a ponérmela junto con unos pantalones cortos color negro y brindarme unas pantuflas, todo me quedaba grande, pero me mantenía caliente. Después de su gesto, se dirigió a la cápsula que quedaba y la abrió, tomando al bebé para arroparlo en una sábana naranja y entregármelo en mis brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me…?

No me dejó terminar de preguntar y se dirigió a aquella pizarra donde nos mostró como gran parte del laboratorio había sido destruido, me levantó del suelo y me hizo correr lo más que pude hasta la salida, no pude evitar el voltear atrás y saber que ese hombre había desaparecido.

No me había imaginado que aquel lugar fuese tan grande, había pasado por habitaciones que jamás había visto por las cámaras de la pizarra, estaba todo destruido junto con una luz roja acompañada de un sonido molesto que indicaba peligro, de verdad ese lugar se caía en pedazos y supuse que no tardaba mucho en que el colapse llegara hasta la habitación en donde estábamos.

Tardé, pero salí de aquel sitio "a salvo" con ese bebé en brazos, miré nuevamente hacia atrás, no quedaba nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de la nada ese lugar se derrumbó?, estaba cansado de correr, no tenía esa costumbre, caminé entre aquella cosa blanca y fría hasta encontrar una cueva donde me senté y recosté al pequeño y dormido Papyrus en mis piernas, saqué de mi bolsillo aquella nota dispuesto a leerla, seguramente tendría las respuestas que necesito.

* * *

 **Ending**

¿Te gustó el primer capítulo? Deja un Review dandome tu opinión!

"Saber que el Fic podría tener segundo capítulo, Te llena de Determinación"

Quejas, sugerencias, un descuento en tu Spider Donut, por MP.

Ten un buen día! :)


End file.
